


Lunch

by heyheylove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Ian brings Mickey lunch because Mickey doesn't have any.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Look, I know that I haven't written anything since July, but I am working on a serious fic right now so hopefully I actually see it through. Anyways, this is kind of an AU because they are dating and Mickey is actually going to school. Also this is just in general trash that I wrote very quickly so let me know if i made any mistakes. Thanks loves.

Ian and Mickey had only been together for 2 months before Mickey started sitting with Ian during lunch. They weren’t open about their relationship - Mickey was still in the closet because he was afraid his father would kill him if he found out that Mickey was gay - but the two had been friends for years, so it wasn't unusual for people to see them together. 

Mickey did not chose to sit with Ian during lunch though, it was something that he was quite adamant about not doing, but Mandy found a way to make him come. Ian tried to figure out what she did, but neither of them would say anything about it.

With Mickey sitting with them Ian started to notice something that he hadn't noticed before - Mickey doesn't eat lunch. Mandy always found someway to pay for hers, even if she herself was not paying for it. But Mickey always showed up to the table empty handed, he usually tried to steal food from Mandy but was almost always unsuccessful. That's when the idea first popped into his head.

“Hey Mick!” Ian greeted his boyfriend. 

“Sup, douchebag.” Mandy snarked. 

“Bitch.” He greeted her back and simply gave Ian a head nod as he sat next to him, close but not too close that anyone would make anything of it.

Ian opened his packed lunch that Fiona made for him, it was a sandwich and an apple. Not much but it was something. He asked fiona to make him a bologna sandwich, which he hates, but she was too tired to question it. Ian took out the sandwich and inspected it to see what kind it was, as he always did. He sighed and turned toward Mickey, interrupting whatever he and Mandy were talking about.

“Mickey, do you want this? Fi made a bologna sandwich an I hate bologna.” Ian held out the sandwich for Mickey to take, knowing he wouldn't pass up the offered food. The first two times Mickey didn't think much of it, he happily took the sandwich without any sort of thank you or mention of it. 

After the third day in a row of Ian giving his sandwich to Mickey and setting for only eating his apple Mickey gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. mandy , of course, had noticed what he was doing the first time he did it and already told him that Mickey was going to be mad at him for it, but I didn't care. As long as Mickey got to eat, thats all that mattered.

Later that night, while Ian was trying to figure out his trig homework, Mickey burst into the room and aggressively walked toward Ian with an accusing finger pointed at him. “What the fuck is up with the shit at lunch, Gallagher?” Mickey demanded.

Ian blinked at him, feigning innocence. “What the hell are you talking about Mickey?”

“You know exactly what im talking about Gallagher, and that shit is going to stop.” Mickey stood in his usual threatening way, but that stopped scaring Ian long ago. Ian simply tilted his head to the side and grabbed on to Mickey wristed, tugging it so Mickey would fall next to him on the bed. Mickey sighed, but complied, still holding his grumpy face.

“Mick, you know I just want you to eat.” Ian told him sweetly, lacing their fingers together.

“Your not my fucking mother.” Mickey replied quickly, lacking any real bite. Ian laughed and rested his head on Mickey shoulder. 

“You know, if you bought lunch like Mandy I wouldn't have to give you my food.” 

“Fuckin’ fine. I'll shake up some nerd for a few bucks if it'll make you stop acting like a worried bitch.” Mickey gave in quickly, already knowing that Ian was going to have his way whether he fought him on it or not.

“Great!” Ian sat up quickly and pulled his trig homework back in his lap and scooted closer to Mickey. “Now help me with this because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing.”

Mickey laughed and took the textbook away from Ian to see what his homework was.


End file.
